To New Beginnings and Love
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: They shed their coats and Olivia poured them a glass of whiskey in the kitchen and held it out to him. "To new beginnings." Peter smiled, "and to love." Post 4x15, definite SPOILERS. Enjoy and review
1. To New Beginnings and Love

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoliers: A Short Story About Love (OBVIOUSLY), 6B and Plataeu(Season 3), Back to Where You've Never Been (Season 4), New Day in an Old Town and Bad Dreams (Season 2).

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>As the kiss ended, Olivia smiled as she let him hold her. It was like being home, all the pain was over and it was just joy again. Being back in his arms made it all better, every small thing about pain and love lost was silent to her ears. She'd look forward to each morning, every case and every second of every day for forever because Peter found her again.<p>

"How'd you know?" She couldn't raise above a whisper, "how'd you know it was me?"

"The Observer...they don't lie." He kissed her forehead before letting his nose nuzzle hers. "We're in the middle of the street."

She chuckled and nodded, "I was just heading to McGullan's to drown myself in whiskey to forget for a few moments."

"What about a private drink at home, I'm a great bartender?" Peter joked and she nodded, smiling as she did. "I walked here...house or apartment?"

Olivia started to walk away before turning and held out her hand. Peter took it like he had a lifetime before and let her lead him as she always had. They walked to the Nissan and got in, Olivia smiled at him as she started the car and began the motions of pulling out. Peter watched her, taking in every motion and committing them to memory. She was his Olivia but not the one he was entirely used to, he'd be willing to bet her arms didn't hold the marks of her time under Walternate as his father was too different and didn't seem like the torture type. The tattoo was unlikely as well and a few of her mannerisms were not exactly like he remembered but what mattered was she was his, the Observer had told him so it had to be true. A new timeline meant new things despite old memories.

* * *

><p>Halfway to the apartment, Olivia spoke quietly. "It's strange for me too." Looking over, she saw his face, "you have that 'this is different' face when you look at me, it's mixed with joy and happiness and love but it's there."<p>

"I apologize..."

"Babe...don't." She smiled at him, "don't...don't apologize for something you're not responsible for."

He turned slightly in the chair, "but I am, I got into the machine..."

"And saved two universes," she shook her head, "I just...you know I think now I'm glad you got knocked out and thrown across that hanger. I glad we had those moments before you got in...if we had to do it all over, I'd have told you I'd loved you at the lab before I left." Olivia looked at him, "changing time to save me...sure it was insane but there are children who live full lives now, people who get to know love and hope is restored. We can't change who we love...it's biological and maybe that's how it was supposed to be all those years ago when Walter separated us. Knowing no matter what happened, we'd meet again...we'd fall in love again, be each other's best friend, know secrets. I never connected with anyone like I connect with you."

Peter chuckled, "you're not going to let me hate myself are you?"

"We get a second chance, no one gets that." She smiled, "so no...I want to forget that timeline, at least most of it. I want this to be new, a fresh start with no betrayal, no secrets...just truth and love. I mean, I was so angry with you over her...but I get peek now how you are and I see that connection. I don't hate her and I don't hate it but I do hate what happened. I see now...how it happened and so I can't be angry anymore at you or at her." Olivia shrugged, "I got to take care of Walter, I see and understand how much it affected you, he's like my father and he's a good one who cares and I'm sorry if that..."

"No," he chuckled and looked at her, "guess I can tell you now that all that's gone. You know what he did two weeks before the machine...he dragged me to Cartier's and told me to pick out a ring. We're standing in the middle of an expensive jewelry store and he is demanding I buy a ring for you." Peter laughed, "I mean, the man who couldn't hold his marriage together was telling me that three months in I needed to buy a ring for you."

Olivia smiled, "what did you say?"

Smiling at her, he reached over and touched her cheek. "I bought one the day after you came over with whiskey."

* * *

><p>They made it to the apartment and Olivia lead him inside, they shed their coats and Olivia poured them a glass of whiskey in the kitchen and held it out to him. "To new beginnings."<p>

Peter smiled, "and to love."

They each took a drink and Olivia put hers down. "I think...I think would have said yes if you had asked me at any point. I keep thinking of Mrs. Merchant and what you said to her about spending a lifetime with someone. I read your debrief...'I changed time to save universes but more importantly to save my wife, 15 years wasn't enough' and I don't think fifty will be enough either. I love you and I want forever."

"What do you think we should do about that?" She chuckled and kissed him, looking at him after and he asked the same question with different words. "Am I glimmering?"

This time she didn't lie, "yes but I'm not afraid." She walked away and turned back, holding out her hand. Peter took it like he did twenty minutes before.

She lead him to her bedroom and stood by the bed, slowly undoing her hair and shook her head. Peter's hands immediately went to the blond locks. She looped her arms around his neck and smiled as he leaned down and kissed him, one hand in her hair as the other went to her blouse's buttons.

"Do you love me?" Olivia stared into his eyes.

"You know I do."

Olivia smiled, her nose touching his. "Tell me...I want to hear you say it."

Peter chuckled as the last button was undone, "I love you, I love you so much it's hard for my heart to pump with how much space you take up in it."

"You say the sweetest things, despite how corny that are." She smiled and kissed him before pulling back and looking at the doors to her bedroom.

"Olivia..."

"Shh..." she put a finger to his mouth and bit her lip as the doors closed, Peter's voice following.

"Alright enough tricks for the night."

* * *

><p>The next morning Lincoln knocked on Olivia's door, a bag of bagels and coffee in his hands. He expected her to be heading out to work at any moment so he thought they would carpool for the day. The door opened to a sight he wasn't expecting. Olivia wore yoga pants, an MIT shirt and had a piece of toast in her hand.<p>

"I thought I would check up on you and bring breakfast...which I already see you have."

Olivia swallowed the bite she had in her mouth, "come on in, I'm going in at noon."

"I didn't realize you went to MIT."

She chuckled, "no...it's a joke, a private joke...sorry." She shut the door after him, "so what's up?"

"Uh...is that eggs I smell? Are you cooking because I got told on the other side, Olivia Dunhams don't cook."

"I can cook, she can't but I can." Olivia chuckled, "my mom always said 'if you can't cook, you'd be a hopeless wife' so I learned."

Lincoln shook his head, "wow...Nina was harsh."

"No, my biological mom." Olivia smiled, "no Peter's here...he's making breakfast."

"Oh...so he's talk to you again?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell him to make a doggy bag for you to take with you." She headed towards the kitchen and Lincoln noticed the bedroom doors were open. He saw the bed and bit his cheek, the sheets were riffled and wadded, clearly having been used and not in the traditional sense. Peter's phone on the nightstand and watch told him more had happened then a simple visit to make amends.

* * *

><p>Laughter made him head towards the kitchen and he found Olivia as she poured a travel mag and Peter was smiling as he stood dressed and making what appeared to be breakfast burritos. The sugar slid across the counter and Lincoln stared in shock, he was seeing things obviously.<p>

"Good job, you're able to do it without a second thought." Peter said with pride and she smiled.

"You make it easy," Olivia turned and held out a foil wrapped burrito and a coffee cup, Lincoln took both.

He looked at her, "thanks..."

"I have to take care of my boys." She gave a wink and Peter immediately stood up at that.

"Personality C coming out of memory set B, careful."

Olivia shook her head, "sorry, it's like I'm dealing with Lincoln and Charlie again. They were helpless without me or her, or us both."

Peter chuckled, "you think they were, they wanted you to think they were."

She looked at him and shook her head, "you think you're helpless without me but you are so resourceful. Think about it, I wouldn't have solved cases without your weird connections." Olivia smiled and leaned in, kissing him.

* * *

><p>Lincoln realized the fight was over, Olivia had made her choice and Peter had accepted it. He wasn't fighting anymore so something must have happened during his time away from her. He understood what their murderer was talking about, the love in the couple before him was something he yearned for...it seemed endless and infinite. It was also proof that nothing he had done or could do would win him Olivia Dunham, the universes had decided for her...she was helpless. Like Walter had said, nature chose who people loved...not human beings.<p>

Pulling back, Olivia smiled and looked up at Lincoln. He smiled at her, "I should go, I'll see you both later?"

"Yeah, hey a bunch of the Fringe agents were going to head out on Friday." Peter looked at him, "I say we join them, throw back a few beers and watch the hockey game...talk about issues at home."

"Sounds good, thanks for breakfast."

He left and heard a giggle as he did, instead of being upset he found himself actually kind of happy for them. Olivia was laughing again and Peter wasn't hopelessly acting like a lost puppy...everything seemed a bit more right in the already upside down universe.

* * *

><p>Walking outside, he had someone bump into him and the coffee fell all over his suit despite the mug. Looking up he found a woman looking at him with a grim look. "I am so sorry, I usually am not like this. Can I buy you a cup to make up for it?"<p>

"No it's fine, Lincoln Lee..." he saw her badge, "you're FBI?"

"New York...guilt as charged. Wait are you..." she chuckled, "Amy Jessup, I was going to speak to Agent Dunham but apparently I am actually supposed to meet you instead." She shook her head, "and spill your coffee on you. It's the like the universe has suddenly shifted and gone crazy."

Lincoln looked up at Olivia's apartment, "you have no absolutely no idea." He saw her transfer paper, "you're a transfer agent. Get me that coffee and I'll tell you everything about Fringe Division." He smiled as she did.

* * *

><p>AN: So Peter and Olivia have their reunion in private and Lincoln has a chance at love with a so loved character we haven't seen in a long while.

Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it. Also let me know if I should continue, I'll leave it **Incomplete** till I get at least 3 reviews saying to continue.


	2. Couples by Nature and Chance

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoliers: A Short Story About Love (OBVIOUSLY), Welcome to Westfield (Season 4), New Day in an Old Town (Season 2).

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Going in at noon had been a good idea, Olivia thought about their morning together as she finished her paperwork. A smile was on her face part of time but she quickly put it away when she sensed someone eying her. After Lincoln had left, she'd dragged Peter into the bedroom for a morning love making session, after they'd managed to shower and get ready without the 'unable-to-keep-hands-to-oneself' issue. She had dropped him off at the house before driving to the federal building, he said he needed to change into new clothes and clean up a mess he'd made before heading in.<p>

"Dunham," Olivia looked up to see Broyles walking over, "Anson Carr, you need to question him, we'll turn him over after you do."

Olivia nodded and stood up, part of her felt off and she knew what it was...her memories were still slipping. It occurred to her then that within proximity to Peter they stayed in her mind, she was able to retain both timelines but away from him her memories were slipping. She realized her abilities were linked to him as well so it stood to reason her memory did the same thing.

"Sir," Broyles turned to her, "can I talk to you in your office?"

He nodded and walked to his office, she followed. As soon as the glass doors were shut, Broyles' expression changed from professional to concerned. "What is it Olivia?"

"Sir...I know this sounds crazy but I think I have a way to retain my memories of this timeline. You read my report, about my abilities and how they are triggered..."

He nodded, "you stated that you couldn't activate them till Bishop was there, what about it."

"I was with Peter this morning and I was able to recall so many memories from this timeline but away from him I can't, they slip. I don't think he's imposing his memories, I think he's stabilizing them. The theory is crazy, I know but...how come I can remember fine details of our cases with him and now, I don't know half the Carr case...I can't question him." She looked at him, "I'm sorry...I just can't, I want to but I can't."

* * *

><p>Broyles nodded and looked out to see Peter with Lincoln talking, they were with the new agent that had just transferred in from New York. He moved to the door, opening it he called out. "Bishop, my office."<p>

Peter headed over and shut the door after walking in, he noticed them both. "What's going on?"

"I want to test a theory," Broyles looked at him and then at Olivia, "how many victims did Anson Carr have?"

"Five, two couples and a third but we saved the woman."

Broyles nodded and eyed her, "tell me about the case."

Peter stared at him, "what is going on..." he became quiet when Broyles put up a hand.

Olivia bit her lip and looked at the desk before speaking. "Anson Carr murdered two couples before we got wind of who he was. He placed his victims in a tube and heated their bodies till they died of extreme dehydration. After which he used their pheromones to attract their mates before killing them using suffocation. We caught him with the sixth victim and saved her life, arresting him."

"Bishop, you'll work with Olivia and Lincoln as a third member...like they do on the other side. I can't explain it either so I'll leave it to Dr. Bishop in the explanation on how Olivia can retain both timelines around you but looses this timeline when away from you. Now go, Carr needs to be interviewed."

* * *

><p>They left and Olivia waited for Peter's questions but they never came, glancing at him he smiled at her. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Don't be sorry," Peter whispered as they reached the interrogation room. "I'm just glad you noticed a way for your memories not to slip. Being stuck to your hip for the rest of your career doesn't sound like such a bad thing, like I wasn't already." She shook her head and gave a small chuckle before her face turned serious. "He said he could smell that I was in love when we arrested him. Knowing we were his perfect couple will make him slip."

Both went in and Carr sat up from the bed he was on, Olivia's mask was on and she put her tablet on the table as Peter stood by the door. "Sit down!"

Carr stood up and walked over to the table, he sat down and looked at her. "I already told you why I did it."

"No you were vague and it wasn't official, this is." She looked at him and folded her fingers together. "Start with why you started doing what you did. I get the feeling you either lost someone or someone rejected you, who was she?"

Carr looked at Olivia then at Peter, his eyes were watching Carr like a hawk and protection was like an air surrounding the consultant. "Her name was Anna...she rejected me after this happened." He motioned to his face, "who could love a monster...scars just make people run away. I wanted someone to love me for who I was but it just doesn't work, everyone is polite but nothing more."

Looking down, Olivia touched her tablet before facing Carr again. "How did you select each of the couples?"

"The park, I was very particular...they had to be very much in love and no children. I maybe a murderer but I refused to take a parent from a child."

She pushed her tablet across the table and placed a stylus down. "Sign this, it's the statement you gave to Agent Mitchellson."

He signed it and Olivia took the tablet back, standing up. Walking away, Peter followed but words made them both stop. "You would have been the perfect couple for my experiment, I can smell the love on you but there's more, it's not two sets of pheromones like the others, you share the same set. Biologically you are linked, true mates...not like the others."

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't turn around, she just opened the door and left. Peter followed after her and said nothing till they reached her desk and she hooked her tablet to the her computer. Sending the report to Broyles before sitting down to finish the stack of paperwork on the desk. Peter sat beside her desk and took a fifth of the papers and one of her pens.<p>

"Sick bastard," Olivia muttered and Peter looked at her, knowing she wanted him to reply.

"The worst to date, I'd like a nice monster after this one. I didn't work the case but hey, I understand just from what he said. Did you see, Amy Jessup transferred from New York...spilt coffee all over Lincoln this morning."

Olivia chuckled and looked up, "what did he do?"

"Just took it and offered to tell her all about Fringe Division if she bought him another cup." Peter nodded to the two, "he might just have a new partner."

* * *

><p>The blond agent turned to see Lincoln and Amy Jessup talking intently and she was making Lincoln laugh. "Her jokes were never that funny."<p>

"Which means he actually thinks they're funny or he's pretending," Peter shook his head, "that laugh says he thinks her jokes are funny."

Amy stood up and knocked over her coffee, right over Lincoln's leg. He stood up and she covered her mouth, shaking her head. "I am so sorry...that's the second time today. I swear the universe is working against me today."

Lincoln chuckled and wiped his pants, "lucky we have lockers with spare clothes and coffee." He smiled at her, "I'll buy you a spill-proof cup next time I go to the store. Just sit down and I'll get you some after I change."

Olivia shook her head, "they'd be good for each other, she's more of a klutz this time around though."

"And he's not," Peter smiled, "which makes them perfect for each other."

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review, I want to know what you think.


	3. Weird is a Matter of Degrees

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoliers: The Same Old Story and Transformation (Season 1), Olivia (Season 3), A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at the piece of mail she found in her mailbox upon arriving home, Peter was relaying the entire downstairs floor so he was unable to join her after their recent 'crazy scientist' case. Her memories had started to stabilize in his absence so they took slow attempts at separation to see how her memories held. Three weeks later they had and it was only extended times away caused issues, forty-eight hours were her max before her memories began to fade again.<p>

Sighing, she sat down at her table and read the paper before picking up her phone. Dialing Peter's number, she waited and he finally answered.

"_Case or did you just miss me?" _

It was impossible not to smile at his question but she sighed. "Unfortunately not a case but I did miss you. I got a letter from the FBI today, they're calling me crazy."

"_Huh, really...because I swear you are the most sane person in any universe. What does the letter say exactly to call you crazy?" _Olivia heard the loud placement of one of the floorboards.

She scanned the letter again and found the sentence, "'In regards to recent amnesia-like symptoms and varying sources of questionable behavior in regards to field work, it is hereby mandated that the agent in question seek professional assistance from department psychologist or be removed from field work and/or risk agent status.' so basically they are saying see a shrink or risk my badge."

"_Varying sources...agents questioning your sanity. You think Broyles told them something?"_

"No, Broyles is more than understanding about my condition as he knows 99.98% of the facts. It had to be someone else in the division, multiple people it seems. Peter...what do I tell this person, if I told them the truth then they'd label me as crazy?"

Peter sighed and soon his voice was heard, it was soft so she smiled knowing he was trying to calm her. His soft and gentle voice always did. _"You remember telling me that you had two weeks on the other side as yourself and no one knew...bullshit this person too, you know what to say and how to deal with this field so beat them at their own game. You have two lifetimes and memories from three versions of yourself in your head, if you can't bullshit them then no one can."_

"So basically you're saying pull a Peter Bishop?"

"_Yep, do you want to come over tonight? We could finish this and order food in, menial work should help keep your mind of the letter."_

Olivia chuckled, "actually that doesn't sound half bad. I'll be over in a few hours, I have to wash laundry and clean up a little. I've been neglecting that due to the need to entertain a certain conman."

"_Reformed conman, reformed okay?" _He chuckled, _"I love you Olivia and this is just another bump in the road."_

"I know, I love you and I'll see you in a few." She hung up and looked at the letter. "Bullshit the psychologist doesn't sound half bad...been a while since I allowed that personality to come out."

* * *

><p>The next day Olivia found in the office of Jane Anderson, she hated the woman in the other timeline on the other side. The woman sat down and looked at Olivia with a smile, one Olivia wanted to knock off her face.<p>

"I've spoken with a few of your fellow agents, I must say Agent Dunham that what they say is concerning."

Olivia eyed her, "concerning for them or for me, look Agent Anderson...I'll be blunt, I'm no different than I was before whatever happened...happened. The people you should be questioning in concerns to sanity are those who reported to you that I was crazy."

"I never said you were crazy Agent Dunham and neither did they, they just were concerned about certain behaviors you were exhibiting."

"Okay, what have these individuals been saying about me?"

Anderson looked at her, "that you're not entirely in the present, that you believe you have memories of another version of yourself. That you believe you are in love with a man you believe yourself to have known your entire life but you know virtually nothing about yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Her memory played back to two weeks before when with three other agents in the break room. She's been making coffee when one spoke to her. "Dunham are you sure you're okay?" <strong>

"**Fine Carson, thanks though."**

"**It's just...ma'am sometimes you don't seem entirely in the present." **

**Olivia's mind shot forward to two days later and was sitting at her desk, looking up she saw three agents looking at her before turning around. Her enhanced hearing got a whiff of their conversation. "She thinks she has memories of another version of her, I just think she's finally gone crazy."**

"**Quiet Jackson before you are heard."**

* * *

><p>Looking at Anderson, she shook her head. "Agent Leo Carson, Agent Delia Jackson and my stepmother all spoke to you..." she shook her head, "the first two I could understand, they are a little crazy themselves but Nina, she's a surprise."<p>

"You have to admit that's a little weird, remembering a life you never lived. Do you honestly believe that or are you just wishing another life that is better?"

She used a line that William Bell would have been proud of. "Weird is just a matter of degrees, what you perceive as weird isn't to me and what I perceive as weird would be entirely different from your reaction. You know Fringe Division, you know the type of things we deal with...or else you wouldn't be talking to me. You know we are linked to another universe and I converse with my alternate all the time so why can't there be another timeline?" She leaned forward and stared at Anderson, "say I go back in time and undo everything that had happened, I just removed the ability to actually be there. So this man went back to save someone and two universes...but he erased himself because changing time has consequences. However someone else with abilities...which considering our cases you know is possible, brings him back and knows him at all levels. How can that be crazy or weird?"

Anderson looked at Olivia and nodded, "you make a good case, one that I think makes you more sane than half the agents I see every day. The question is Olivia...how long before that sanity is gone because the division you work has a max of one year...the past agents who have worked it since 1992 to 2008 when you joined all went crazy in under eight months. There have been more agents in that division then any other division."

"I can handle myself, that's my job to worry about...not yours."

"You're correct, but you must admit a little earth-grounding reality check every year is probably warranted." The woman stood as Olivia did, handing her a piece of paper. "Conditional grounds for return to field work, you come back every year for a little reality check. Hopefully the sanity will last..."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked out of the office and on the other side of the door she smiled, chuckling as she went. Pulling out her phone as she went as it was ringing. "Dunham?"<p>

"_You'll never guess what kind of case Lincoln brought us?"_

"Uh...chimera?" She smiled as Peter was super excited about their case.

He chuckled at her reply, _"no but close...remember that case where the guy turned into a monster...porcupine-gorilla guy on the plane. We got it in this timeline, except no plane. 1532 East Baker St., don't eat okay?"_

"Okay, love you...I'll be there soon." She looked at her paper, "oh and Peter...BS-ing actually felt good so thanks for the advice." She hung up and shook her head, there was no wondering why her guy was a genius.

* * *

><p>AN: I just had to do that scene and let some of the personalities Olivia has in head just come out. Let me know what you think, I love reviews about as much as Olivia loves her gun. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow.


	4. Memories and Cases

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoliers: Pilot and Transformation (Season 1), Olivia (Season 3), A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Olivia arrived on scene and found Peter and Astrid leaned over a body, Broyles was a few feet off. She walked to the agent and he nodded. "How'd the appointment go?"<p>

"She called me saner than most," she handed him the paper, "I go back every year for a reality check apparently and that's all."

"Peter said he'd seen this before in his timeline, do your new found memories support that?"

She nodded, "yes sir...however it was connected to Agent Scott and three other men plus ZFT. We cleared Agent Scott of all wrong doing given the evidence at the time...however we never tracked who infected Flight 627. Now I suspect I could tell you everything...but do we tarnish a good agent's name?"

"Was he a good agent in the end or are your personal feelings taking hold?"

"There was suspicion of him being NSA, we never confirmed or denied it." She looked at Broyles, "as for my personal feelings...I can confirm for certain sir that the only conflict of emotions you will have an issue with is in concern to our consultant."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

><p>He walked away without another word so Olivia walked to the team investigating what looked like an entire beast this time around. "What do we have?"<p>

"One porcupine-gorilla beast," Peter looked up at her, "I swear if Walter says the word nipple more than twice I may just strangle him this time around."

Astrid looked at Peter, "Walter said that if you attempt to murder him, you'll be very sorry."

"What's the worst he can do, throw hydrochloric acid on me...I've braved Iraq and been erased from time, not much scares me Walter." He looked straight at the device Astrid had on her ear.

Olivia shook her head, "Bishops...back to work please."

Astrid nodded, "we are to bring the body back to the lab for examination by Walter."

* * *

><p>Getting back to the lab, Olivia sat watching as Walter did the autopsy and Astrid assisted. Lincoln walked in and looked at them, "Broyles wants you to write down every name you remember from the other timeline that was associated with this creature case."<p>

Olivia held out a slip of paper, "already done."

"Coffee, black with one sugar." Peter set a cup down in front of her and she looked at him, "don't tell me I have to memorize another coffee order."

She chuckled, "no...same in both, thank you."

"Peter," Walter looked over, "tell me how this creature was created in the timeline you remember coming from."

Peter looked at them all, "well the subject, he was given a designer virus that turned him into some creature. Very deadly, the only difference here and then is that in the other timeline none of the carriers lived long enough before the virus killed them. It basically rewrote part of their genetic code...very ingenius work but we never did find out the exact distinct maker. All we knew was that ZFT was creating and distributing it as a world wide bio-terrorism agent."

Walter nodded, "the reason I asked...I've seen work like this before, in a paper produced by Massive Dynamic's research department...I read the article while on the toilet after getting out of St. Claire's. I believe it was called 'Rapid Hybridization and Why We Must Not Play God' and it was quite informative."

Peter looked at Olivia, "I guess we pay Mom a visit."

* * *

><p>Nina sat in her hanger office on the bridge when her door opened and she looked up to see Peter Bishop holding it open the glass door and Olivia walking through. There was only a look shared between them but no words exchanged as it happened.<p>

"Hello Olive, here I thought I wouldn't see you till breakfast on Sunday."

Olivia pointed at her, "Saturday not Sunday, breakfast always on Saturday. You're trying to see if I remember and I do." She hugged Nina, "actually it has to do with a case, not a social call unfortunately."

Peter held out a file, his demeanor was soft Nina noticed. "Virus designed to change genetic code, Walter said it was in an article called 'Rapid Hybridization and Why We Must Not Play God' that was published in 2008."

Nina took the folder and eyed Peter, "pardon my bluntness Mr. Bishop, but I thought it was your goal to stay away from Olivia not impose new memories onto her already decaying memories."

"Actually Nina," Olivia put a hand on her foster-mother's arm, "the decay was only occurring because he was away from me...I can keep both sets as long as Peter doesn't leave me for longer than forty-eight hours. Without him, Walter has said I'd have lost all memories days after we had spoken about me going forward."

Nina shook her head, "that doesn't make any sense."

"Olivia's abilities of manipulating perception is really what happened, if Jones hadn't have dosed her then she wouldn't have seen through the timelines, wished me back due to residual memories and began remembering the old timeline. I found out that this is my home, there is no other place I can go to...just no one but Olivia remembers me. I've accepted that and just plan on doing what I can to help Fringe Division."

"And Olivia...do you plan on ruining her life as well?"

"I can't undo what was done to Olivia but it's Jones who is ultimately responsible. He gave her the Cortexiphan, which enabled to bend her perception of time to see what was missing. I can just say I plan on making sure her life isn't lost...either of them."

Nina shook her head, "that makes you an honorable man Peter Bishop, a better man than your father for sure."

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled before looking at Nina, "who was working on the project?"<p>

The woman moved to her computer and began typing something up before papers printed, she grabbed the papers and looked at Olivia after reading them. "David Robert Jones...Olivia if anything what he made could destroy everything. He's a mastermind and his views are not always in the right...one of the reasons we fired him from Massive Dynamic."

"I'm aware of him," Olivia looked at the papers, "kidnapped twice and dealt with his insanity more than I'd wish I had in both timelines." She handed a piece of paper to Peter, "third line."

Peter read the third line and handed it back, taking the second and third papers. "Fifth paragraph."

"Sixth paragraph," Olivia read the paragraph he wanted and looked up at Nina. "This is all you have?"

"On that project yes, his others...do you want those as well?"

Peter looked up, "that would be helpful, fourth page." Olivia handed it to him and he took handed back the third piece of paper, "paragraph two, line four."

Nina watched them as the papers printed, "you work in sync, I have to admit I've never seen this type of work between two people before." Both looked up at the same time, "you feed off each other...almost as if you are connected."

Olivia smiled, "we were in the other timeline, from childhood...Peter was part of the trials as my control measure."

* * *

><p>AN: Here you go...like you all wanted.


	5. Firey Fury vs Monster

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoliers: Transformation (Season 1), Olivia and Subject 13(Season 3), End of All Things, A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Olivia opened the door to her apartment building with Peter beside her to see Lincoln there waiting. Peter took the apartment key from Olivia and headed up while she spoke with Lincoln, the agent sat down beside one of her partners. "Hey what's up?"<p>

"Jessup, she's driving me nuts..."

"But? There's a but there Linc, tell me."

He chuckled and looked at her, "but I like her, she drives me nuts...spilt coffee all over me again today." Olivia chuckled and he shook his head, "see that's why I didn't want to tell you, because you'd laugh."

"Sorry, go on with what you were saying."

"She asked if we could grab lunch...I told her I'd think about it."

Olivia punched his arm, "why did you tell her you'd think about, escape the madness when you can."

"On Saturday...no cases and no work type lunch."

"So a date...well this is going to sound strange but go for it...at least you aren't like Charlie and his wife on the other side. The worst Amy does is spill coffee on you, you don't have to worry about her asking you to check up on your bugs."

Lincoln laughed and nodded, "she's a klutz for an FBI agent."

"So help her smooth out the rough edges, want to know a secret...I'm going to go out on a huge limb and say she's religious. Your family was Catholic, go to Mass with her on Sunday...it'll mean a lot."

"How'd you know about the religion thing?"

Olivia smirked and stood up, "timelines are actually helpful sometimes."

"Thanks Olivia, see you tomorrow...don't forget that we have the warehouse searches."

"How could I forget."

* * *

><p>Olivia found Peter beginning dinner when she closed the apartment door, "changing then I'll come help."<p>

"Just do the laundry Hon, I got dinner." His voice resonated through the apartment as they spoke.

After changing, she began to do the laundry. "Nina wants us to come to New York for dinner on Friday."

"You're serious...isn't she a bit pissed off at me?" Peter opened the fridge and removed the milk, he was making macaroni and cheese with their onion chicken.

"Maybe but she wants to know you like I do, she said either you came or she was coming here. Either way we have to end up having dinner with her so her territory or ours?"

Peter shrugged, "can we go with ours or will that piss her off more?"

"She'll get more aggravated," Olivia looked up from doing the laundry, "I just think if we get it over with it'll be like a band-aid, one pull and it's over."

Peter laughed, "you know this is most likely the strangest thing we will ever encounter right?" He smiled at her and she shrugged, "I mean...this timeline is totally different, you have a mother...who once was your neighborhood enemy and my father isn't my father but is like yours. I have no parents and you have both yours. I think...this is, it's insane."

She pointed at him, "blame yourself, you changed time...not me so this all lands on you."

* * *

><p>The warehouse raid the next day wasn't exactly what they had expected, Lincoln and Amy broke off with others and took the downstairs while Peter, Olivia and a few agents took the upstairs. They heard each other's conversations andor the situations.

_"We got a live one...repea..."_ the sound of a groan followed Amy's call. Olivia looked at Peter and he nodded, motioning to the others that since the upstairs was clear they'd go downstairs.

_"This Lincoln, I'm cornered, I repeat I'm cornered."_ They heard gunshots following Lincoln's reply. Olivia and Peter quickly got downstairs and moved towards Lincoln's position. _"Bullets only slow it...it's getting up, Jessup and the others were knocked unconscious. Trying to get to them now, it's up."_

They entered the door the creature had Olivia felt an overwhelming sense of anger, she couldn't stop it and the fire erupted from her. It curved around Peter and the agents, the ones she wanted to protect but the creature was not safe as it became roasted by the wave of flame she emitted. Staggering, Olivia leaned against the door frame week from unleashing her fury.

* * *

><p>Peter put a hand on her arm but she whispered, "help them...I'll be fine."<p>

He nodded and looked at her for only a second before heading to Lincoln and the others. Amy was just starting to wake up and Lincoln was fully awake. "Let's get you out of here, we'll find Henderson later."

"What happened?" Amy groaned and looked at them, "why is it smoking?"

Peter chuckled, "come on Jessup, we'll tell you all about it later." He helped her up while Lincoln woke the other agents forcefully.

After all the agents were out, Peter went back in for Olivia and found her sitting against the wall with her head back and her eyes closed. Bending down, he placed his hands on her knees. She opened her eyes, "are they all out?"

"Yeah, come on and let's get you some Diazepam before you have a seizure." He pulled her up and she leaned against him the entire way out.

* * *

><p>Lincoln was waiting by Amy beside the SUV when they walked out, the ambulance was there and Peter lead Olivia to one of the gurneys. "Ma'am, what's your name?"<p>

"Olivia Dunham, she needs Diazepam, she's prone to seizures." Peter looked at them and they nodded, one of them looked at the card Peter pulled from the pocket of Olivia's vest as she was helped out of it. It was a card that Massive Dynamic had issued her following her recent run-ins with her abilities and the tendency to seizures after using them.

"Give her 10 milligrams of Diazepam Kevin." The paramedic looked at the EMT, "Olivia have you had a seizure today?"

She shook her head, "I felt one coming on a few moments ago...things get spacy when I'm about have one." Olivia groaned as she sat up after the injection, the EMT looked at her hand as she did.

"She's burnt, do you know what you touched?"

Olivia eyed him, "a hot pipe I think, things got crazy."

"Wrap her hand," the paramedic looked at her other hand to find it normal. "Are you having any pain?" Olivia shook her head, "it's a second degree burn, you should have some pain associated with it."

"I have a high pain tolerance, that's probably why...plus I just finished a raid so adrenaline is high."

Peter kissed her head and met her eyes as he stood beside the gurney, she'd lie her way out of it because she didn't want anyone thinking her a freak. "No hospital, I'll just take her home and to the doctor tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: A little ability action so it doesn't die away, next chapter we see Nina being the protective mother and Peter taking care of Olivia as she recovers.

I want to thank my Beta for helping so thanks noz4a2 for helping me get this one.

Reviews are like coffee with sugar to Olivia.


	6. Mother vs Boyfriend

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoliers: Peter (Season 2), Subject 13, The Last Sam Weiss and The Day We Died(Season 3), Novation, A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Olivia wanted to sleep, that was all she felt like doing as Peter drove her home. She said that she wanted to go to the house, not her apartment. He only agreed because the floor was finished and they had agreed on bedroom furniture for the master bedroom, it had been finished the same evening they had finished the floor. Head against the window, she let herself rest her eyes. The soft jazz music that Peter had programmed into her radio about a week after they had reunited fully played softly in the background.<p>

"Honey," Peter's hand found her hair, "Olivia...we're home, do I need to carry you or can you walk yourself inside?"

She smiled at his soft voice, Olivia was well aware he didn't want a migraine setting in because of him talking too loudly. "I can walk." She pulled her head up and opened her eyes as she unbuckled.

He ended up carrying her upstairs but Olivia didn't care because it wasn't because she was helpless. Peter did it because she was tired and was already half asleep. She didn't even notice when he carefully stripped her of all but her undergarments and pulled a shirt over her head. All Olivia registered was Peter's smell and the soft sheets of their bed, darkness overtook her and she was content.

* * *

><p>Peter sat downstairs going over paperwork for an identity, it had become apparent to Broyles that Peter was sticking around for a long time so he was pushing for an identity for Peter. Through vast resources and with Walter's begrudging permission, Peter would take his dead counterpart's life...complete with a full false background and social security number. One small exception was that he'd be recognized as a Fringe Division employee since 2008 since Olivia's memories allowed for that.<p>

The knock at the door came around six at night, Peter stood up and walked to the front door. Opening it, he found Nina Sharp waiting. "Miss Sharp..."

"Where is Olivia, Agent Broyles and Agent Lee told me you took her home but I just came from her apartment and she wasn't there?"

Peter stepped aside, "she's asleep upstairs...she had an exhausting day."

"As I'm aware," Nina looked at him as he closed the door, "her medical card is scanned each time it is used, I got the alert a few hours ago. The thing is Mr. Bishop, that card...only is used after she has used her abilities. Agent Lee told me she created a wave of fire that engulfed the entire room except for the agents. I would have rather you'd brought her to Massive Dynamic for a full health check not hid her away."

He stayed calm, "I didn't hide her away Miss Sharp, Olivia asked to come here...not to a hospital, not to a clinic and not to her apartment. If there's one thing I know about Olivia Dunham, it's that once she sets her mind to something, it's rare you can persuade her otherwise."

Nina nodded, "yes that is true, as a teenager she was rather...stubborn."

"Try knowing her as an eight year old," he walked to the kitchen and Nina followed. "She was as stubborn as stubborn gets...of course even at eight she had me wrapped around her finger."

* * *

><p>He began making coffee and Nina eyed him, "in the other timeline, you knew Olivia as a child. I know you were part of the trials, she told me this. However the trials were stopped at age six, you shouldn't have known each other."<p>

"In our timeline they continued till we were eight," he began remembering their childhood upon seeing a picture of them in the other timeline, one Walter had tried to hide from them...he hated what happened in the end. Telling Olivia had made her disappointed and her inability to remember, something blocked her memories and Walter confessed everything, allowing her to remember in those last few weeks. "I met Olivia when she was six and I was seven, when we were eight she shot her stepfather...the trials ended after that event. Walter said they knew she was ready...her inner soldier registered the event while her consciousness saw it as a horrible thing. They separated us and blocked our memories...couldn't risk us remembering. Eventually we did in the last few weeks before the timelines changed."

"Thank you," he handed her a cup of coffee. "I wonder what changed that the trials continued."

* * *

><p>Olivia woke to the cold, she opened her eyes and found she'd thrown the covers off herself. Sitting up, her feet it the ground and felt the cold hardwood. Only a smile could grace her face, she was home finally...really home. Spotting clothes nearby, she walked to the dressed and picked up the sweats and long sleeve shirt, they were her size. Peter had shopped for her, making sure she had clothes to wear when staying over.<p>

Dressing, the agent went downstairs. As she hit the landing, she called out to Peter. "Peter?"

"In here Hon," Olivia followed his voice to the kitchen and found him and Nina talking. Peter stood up and walked to her, "how are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "back to normal...no headache, no feeling like I used my abilities." Olivia moved to the coffee but Peter handed her a cup of tea instead.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat down at the table without even fighting for coffee, she was well aware Peter didn't want her drinking coffee so soon after what had happened earlier that day. The consultant kissed her head, "I'll be in the living room if you two ladies need anything."<p>

He left and Nina smiled, "how are you feeling, really?"

"Tired...but fine, I can't explain it but the more I immerse myself into the memories, the more confident I feel about using my abilities. In the last few months of that timeline, I was coming into them with more confidence and wasn't afraid of using them to protect the people I care about." Olivia smiled.

Nina nodded and touched her hand, "a wave of fire...the last time we saw that was when you were six. You ran away right after that incident. You barely remember that but we do..."

"I remember running away because I was scared," she smiled, "a boy found me in a tulip field and made me feel that better things were possible. I remember walking back in snow, Walter was worried...that's about all I remember. Being able to access that was hard enough on me, Walter blocked my memories for a reason...he said if we knew the truth it would cause our own downfall."

"I'm just worried you prefer these new memories and abilities more than your current ones."

Olivia smiled and clasped Nina's hand, "I prefer the good of both...Peter makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world when he looks at me. To him, I might as well be but I remembered him and how much I love him across time he changed to save me...that has to mean something."

"What do you mean to save you?"

* * *

><p>Sitting back, the agent looked at her. "His debrief stated that his wife was killed by Walternate, it was one of the reasons he went back in time. To save two universes and to save his wife, 15 years wasn't enough for him." Looking down at her tea, Olivia sighed before looking back up. "I was the wife he spoke about, his own father killed me but in that timeline he hated me so much...I don't know why. Peter said everything else had no meaning, life was empty for him...he lost everything with my death so he made it so I wouldn't die like that and got erased in the process."<p>

"Erased to save you..." Nina shook her head and sat back, "I can't imagine what that was like, giving up your own life for someone else...thought and preparation to do so instead of an irrational moment."

Olivia smiled, "I'd do the same...I'd step in front of a gun without hesitation, change time if I had to would be second nature." She leaned forward, hands out in explanation. "Peter and I...it's not just feelings or emotions or memories...it's like he's a part of me. He was in my childhood before, he was in my life before and he is now. It's not like I can pull away...when he did I felt like my heart being ripped from my body while alive would have been less painful. I can't live without him...I tried and it was so much more painful then any injury I'd ever endured."

"Are you sure about this?"

The agent nodded, "more than anything but it doesn't mean I'm abandoning this life, just embracing another."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to update so late, I had to go to the hospital this morning and then later rewrite this. Everything is good, promise next chapter will be posted soon.

Reviews would make me feel much better...if you can.


	7. Moody Agent

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoilers: The Other Side Part 2 (Season 2) Olivia (Season 3), Novation, A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Lincoln looked up from talking about a report with Amy when someone punched his arm, he found the red head Olivia Dunham he didn't mind dealing with but only liked it every so often. She was just too sunny for him and that alone drove him crazy.<p>

"Hey, where's Blondie?"

"Week off...she'll be back on Monday. Why are you here?"

Liv chuckled, "new exchange program, send one agent there and send one agent here. They don't send memos out on things like that?"

"Not exactly, my terminal's been broke for the last week...someone spilled coffee on it." He looked at Amy and she winced.

"I said I was sorry, I'm a klutz I get it...geez, cut me a break." She shook her head, "so this is the other Olivia Dunham I hear about every so often?"

Liv held out her hand, "you can call me Liv, since they call this side's Agent Dunham by her name, Olivia."

"Amy Jessup, Fringe Division's klutz and coffee spiller, I've spilt six or seven cups on him since we met three weeks ago."

The red head looked at Lincoln, "since when does Blondie take off, from what I understand she works forty-eight/seven...no breaks even."

"She got a life and technically got hurt on a raid so she was required to take off." Lincoln shook his head, smiling when he saw Peter walking over to Olivia's desk. "Bishop..." Peter turned, "where's Olivia...the other one."

* * *

><p>Peter walked over with stacks of files in his hands, "sleeping, politely asked that I pick up her files for her because since she's on house arrest via the doctor, she didn't have an excuse to escape the paperwork." He looked at the files, "I get the feeling the doctor mandated sleep won't be observed any time soon once she gets a hold of these."<p>

Lincoln eyed him, "so she went to the doctor finally?"

"Nina sent a doctor over, she's to stay in bed for a few days to let her body recuperate from stress and energy expulsion...despite her protests of feeling fine. I told the doctor I'd stick around to make sure she actually does listen to directions...Olivia's not too thrilled about that."

"I bet," Lincoln shook his head, "how's her hand, I heard it was burned?"

"She'll be nursing that for a while, it'll scar her palm but treatment doctor is giving her should make it unnoticeable till her palm is under direct UV light. Upside to it is that she can't write with a pen or hold a gun for a while so she's kind of out of a job beside helping Walter a little in the lab. Broyles said that considering she has years worth of vacation saved up, she should just get out of Boston for the healing time. I think the mixture of pain killers, residual drugs and anger was the cause of her telling him to take his idea and shove it up his ass."

All three looked at Peter, Liv stared. "She didn't..."

"She did, I heard him tell her to get some rest and he'd see her in three weeks. She'd be suspended if she set foot in the building before then."

"Is she chipper or..."

Peter shrugged, "I'd suggest not attempting to visit her this tour, she'd most likely kill you...she's not exactly thinking in rational terms...at least before she fell asleep. Look I should get back before we have an AWOL agent, I hope the IAE works out. Who is going over?"

"Agent Na Ling-Baker," Liv shrugged, "don't remember her...she must be new. Goes by Lina though."

* * *

><p>Peter found Olivia still asleep when he arrived back at the house, putting the file aside on the dresser he laid down beside her after kicking off his shoes. She was resting finally, he'd had to stop her from killing the doctor that Nina had sent over and had to deal with an agitated Olivia Dunham after the guy left. The doctor had checked her Cortexiphan levels, checked her palm burn and removed the dead flesh before applying antibiotics. It had been painful to Olivia and she'd threatened to kill him if he continued to torture her, making Peter have to calm her down and distract her with memories of their life before.<p>

Reaching over, Peter brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her wrapped hand laid near his pillow, it pained him to see any part of her in pain or marred. The most beautiful creature in existence laid before him and he couldn't imagine anything harming her beauty both inside or out. Her soul deserved to be kept from harm, the pain she endured repeatedly made him want to strangle the universes and ask why they continued to give her pain and take everything she cared about from her.

* * *

><p>"You're thinking too loud," Olivia smiled even as her eyes stayed closed. Her body moved towards him and Peter pulled her close to him, an arm around her. "It's loud, I think people in China could hear you thinking."<p>

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead. "Then they'd know the most beautiful creature in existence is lying beside me and she's all mine, they can't have her."

"Again with the corny comments," Olivia refused to open her eyes but she rested beside him, alert and listening to the sound of heartbeat. "Did you get my files like I asked?"

"Hmm, and I ran into our IAE agent for the week."

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened and Olivia moved to her elbows, looking at him square in the eye. "Who did we get?"<p>

"One guess and you won't like it, I told her not to attempt a visit because you'd probably kill her with your current attitude. She seemed more content harassing Lincoln so I left well enough alone."

Olivia shook her head, "if Broyles tries to substitute her for me, I will definitely quit."

Peter pushed back hair that curtained her face, "I don't think he will Hon, nothing to worry I about I promise."

"Promise..."

He nodded and kissed her, "no more switching or place occupying. I'll get Lincoln and Amy on and we'll protest till Broyles can't do anything but send her back."

* * *

><p>She laid back down and watched as Peter took her wrapped hand and held it carefully. "An entire three weeks before that's healed, he pissed me off removing the dead skin."<p>

"I was there, I held your hand because I know I'm immune to your abilities and figured it that was so I could also block them." Peter looked at her, "I didn't want you setting him on fire."

"He deserved it," she pulled her hand back and rolled over, Peter wrapped himself around her. "Bed rest for a week for my body to start reproducing the Cortexiphan. I want to refer to what Ross said but I can't justify a doctor from another timeline that doesn't exist in that particular field anymore."

Peter found her free hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "Ross' regiment worked for the others but you never tested it."

"Now is a good of time as any. The 1-2-3 System; One shot of Cortexiphan, two days of rest and three days of exercise. Any chance you could get Walter to produce some more since Jones took all of Massive Dynamic's supply?"

Peter chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "unlikely...Walter is adamant about not reintroducing it into your body. A week of rest is fine, I'll be here...we'll spend this time resting then escape for two weeks. Go to New York or fly to Paris or do something, that vacation we talked about but never took."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I took so long to get this up, school is insane right now.

I want to thank everyone who take the time to read and review this piece of work. Please keep it up.

Much love...FD2008


	8. Decisions and Anger

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoilers: The Other Side Part 2 (Season 2), Olivia, The Box, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, 6955 kHz, Entrada, Reciprocity (Season 3), Making Angels, The End of All Things, A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Olivia groaned as she hit the landing of the stairs and saw Peter in front of a world map, he had notes and everything on it. Pictures of various postcards and a chart...she honestly was too curious to leave him alone for once. Walking over, she leaned against the living room doorway post and watched as he worked, soft jazz in the background. It was nine in the morning, she'd been in bed for nearly a week except for meals and the bathroom, her boyfriend was that adamant about her following the directions of her caring physician. He even changed her bandages on her hand himself.<p>

"Not planning to run away are you?"

He chuckled and turned to look at her, "more like planning a world trip for us, we have two weeks so I'm trying to hit a few key places. Won't be able to stay long but...a few days each place should be okay."

She walked over and looked at him, "you didn't consult me on this before planning?"

"You've been a bear Hon, I've had to tread carefully around you." He reached up and pulled on her messy ponytail, "I dread if you ever get put on bed rest while pregnant."

"That won't be anytime soon," she turned to the map and looked at it. "Any significance to places we're going and you are aware you don't have endless funds anymore right?"

He moved his head back and forth, "I convinced Nina to give me a loan, she said if I can supply her with an itinerary that's possible by the end of today she'll finance our little get away. Mostly I think she wants you to take a break. I was thinking of taking you to the places I visited during my conning days, show you what type of things I saw...not the bad stuff, the more appealing sides of the countries."

* * *

><p>"So I get a little insight to Peter Bishop?"<p>

Peter let his eyes gaze on her smile, she was actually happy about that possibility. "Yes...a glimpse into my former past. So...New York is departure, London then hop the channel to Paris, stop by Dubai...don't want to get too close to Iraq, besides we were there already and you learned a few things last time. Sri Lanka...beautiful beaches and yes I did trade some cargo there. After that it's Hong Kong and then Sydney. After that we take a flight to Washington State before coming back."

"Six cities in two weeks, can we really manage that?"

He pulled her close, "maybe maybe not but if we get halfway through I'll always call Broyles and say you're volunteering to take a vacation, we're in the middle of one and can he spare you another week...I doubt we'll have an issue."

Olivia looked at the map, "let's do it...we talked about taking a vacation together and I like the idea about learning about your past so let's go. I'll talk to Nina, tell her we have a plan that has no real plan and we just want to get away, she'll give me the card to our unlimited account and we'll go."

"We have to go shopping for clothes and different items. Let's do that today, I'll pretend I left you at home and we'll get it done. Drive to New York tomorrow and leave for London."

She looked at him and bit her lip, "I have to sign off on the report at Fringe before we can leave. It's a coded signature so I can type it but I have to go there...I can't access the system from home."

Peter sighed and nodded, "alright if you insist...but it's in, sign the report and out...no cases, no paperwork."

"Deal."

Tugging her ponytail playfully, Peter kissed her. "Go get dressed, we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Olivia kissed him again and smiled as she pulled back, their noses touching. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Olivia entered Fringe Division, Peter behind her and saw Lincoln trying to solve what looked like a cat fight between her alternate and Amy. The stain on her alternate's green shirt said Amy had spilt coffee yet again, the red head wasn't too happy about it. Leaving it alone, she went to her desk...after all she'd made a deal with Peter. To top it off, she wasn't dressed for work either, her outfit consisted of jeans, a gray shirt and actual tennis shoes.<p>

"Seriously, I don't see why you keep her around." The red head left and walked over, "hey Bishop...you're back and you brought Blondie with you." Liv was just a little too chipper for her so Olivia ignored her. "I heard you've been put on involuntary vacation for two more weeks."

"I'm already risking suspension to sign a report so do me a favor and go harass someone else." Olivia groaned and looked at her hand before placing it in her lap, using her left hand to type in the code to sign the report with.

"Where's the fun in that?" The red head chuckled, "so listen, despite my hesitance...the Secretary wants all of us to have dinner at his house next month. His wife is making dinner, he wants our team and your team there to smooth out rough corners. I told him I'd offer but I was sure Walter, you and Lincoln wouldn't be coming...told him his son I was unsure of. So please do me a favor and prove me right..."

"We'll be there," Olivia closed out the file and logged off her terminal before standing. "Just so I can prove you wrong."

Liv shook her head, "you are kinda bitchy this week."

"No, I just changed a little...the little bit of hate I had for you has amplified ten fold. Get out of my way before I shoot you." The red head moved aside and Peter shook his head as Olivia headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Pain killers, she'll be fine when she gets back."<p>

The woman chuckled, "I actually like her like this, she's more aggressive then passive. The passive version, just like a little lost girl. Speaking off, will you be coming to the dinner?"

"He is my father after all..."

"Peter!" Olivia's voice resonated, no one turned as it was normal for her to bark at someone. The elevator dinged and Peter nodded to the red head.

She waved, "see you around, hope you survive."

* * *

><p>Getting in the elevator, Peter looked at Olivia as she leaned against the side of the elevator. "I hate her, I'm sorry. I want to start over, I want to forget everything but I can't...I just, I tried and I can't. I remember the pain I felt after all that...you getting along with her now just irritates me but I don't say anything because I feel like I'd be controlling who you could speak to."<p>

Peter turned to her and placed a hand on her arm, "hey...I'm not looking elsewhere, I'm just trying to be civil that's all." He shook his head and pulled her chin up, "I love you...I changed time for you, so you'd live. If you think for a second that's going to change then tell me so I can reassure you over and over if need be."

"I wish I didn't have those memories, of what she did..." Olivia looked at him, "I wish I could just get rid of them but I can't and every time I see you two talking like you're friends it reminds me of how you didn't know it wasn't me."

"Walter told me something, he said that when you touch something...a piece of that person or thing is imparted on you. I made a huge mistake...one I almost threw away us for in this timeline so I wouldn't repeat it. I can't say I'm not pissed at what she did...I am still, even though it never happened here but there will always be of piece of her left over. I can't hate her but that doesn't mean I love her either because that will be a snowy day in hell before I do...but a part of her was left behind." He cupped her cheek, "however, it may have been a corny comment but it's true...I don't see how my heart pumps blood because you take up so much space there. I love you and I will never stop. I may get along with her but it's civility, nothing more. That's a promise I can keep." He didn't have it in him to tell her _yet_ about why Liv left a piece of herself behind...they'd once had a son together.

* * *

><p>AN: London next...at least for Olivia and Peter. If anyone has any offer of where they should go in London let me know. I'll take input for possible options of places they go and stay.

Thanks for the continued support of this fic, I honestly have no idea how long this will be so it could go on for chapters. My beta, noz4a2, can confirm that some of my lost works were up into thirty chapters. Hopefully this goes on as long, even though it'll go AU on Friday.

Don't forget to tweet #ChangeYourWorld on Friday during your airing of Fringe (if in the US or have a live stream in other countries). We can get this trending...just like we did last week, all over the world.

My Love...FD2008


	9. Bath and Secrets

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoilers: The Other Side Part 2 (Season 2), Olivia, Entrada, Os (Season 3), Subject 9, Novation, End of All Things, A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>Landing at eight in the evening on Friday in London had been a surprise for Peter, he was grateful that Nina had practically told one of her pilots to take them wherever they wanted to go. So they had a private plane for their entire vacation, Olivia seemed like it was nothing...probably due to her younger years. A taxi took them to their hotel, The Landmark London, where a suite had already been reserved for them.<p>

Peter watched as Olivia collapsed into bed after kicking off her shoes, standing by the doorway to their bedroom he just watched her lay still and relax after the three hour plane fight. She never had liked flying in any timeline, preferring her car or the ground to the air. He couldn't blame her, he'd nearly killed himself a few times when he'd been a cargo pilot...the air was not his specialty despite the ability to fly had been mastered.

"Gonna share that bed, it's a queen."

"Nope," her eyes were still closed, "you can have the couch or go get your own bed."

Peter chuckled and shoved off his shoes, crawling into bed beside her. Encasing Olivia in his arms, he nuzzled her cheek to which she smiled. "I'm more content with sharing...enough couches to last two lifetimes."

* * *

><p>"Hmm," her eyes stayed closed despite her face turning towards his own as he nuzzled her, his hand slipping under her shirt to rest on the soft skin of her belly. "What do you have planned tomorrow?"<p>

Peter used his other arm to curve up, fingers pushing hair away from her face. "I was thinking we'd head out to the Salisbury Plains tomorrow and see Stonehenge. That or we stay in the city and do some sightseeing, I leave the decision up to you. What do you want to do?"

"Stonehenge tomorrow sounds good." She turned over and snuggled up to him, her eyes finally open. "I'm glad we're taking this vacation...saving the universes is too much work."

He chuckled, "we deserve a vacation after all that. I mean, we saved the universes from destruction...well further destruction and are being peaceful with our enemies. No more vortexes, no more holes...just crazy madmen and scientists on both sides."

"Speaking of madmen," she put a finger on his bottom lip, "and scientists...how are you and Walter doing?"

He shrugged, "we're doing...he's a lot more understanding and patient, hated when I didn't tell him I was going to New York. We were talking while he removed that disk I told you about from my eye, he said my actions made him a better man then himself. I told him it was strange to hear him say that because of what my mother used to tell me..."

"_Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy_." She relayed it as if it was second nature and that alone made Peter smile. She was without a doubt his Olivia but she'd yet to whisper their secret phrase...he wondered if she remembered that. "You are a better man then your father, I promise you that. I after all, have known your father since my childhood and cared for him till you appeared."

* * *

><p>Nuzzling her nose with his, Peter kissed her gently. "I never did thank you...so thank you. Having you back, you accepting me back despite my stupidity..."<p>

"You belong with me," she whispered as if not to give their secret away. "I can't live without you."

The release of their secret phrase made Peter so much more relieved that she remembered, no one knew that phrase but them. It had no ever been whispered to anyone, not even Liv when he'd thought she was Olivia. In that moment of decision, when he tested her...he chose another phrase because he would not spoil the one he shared with Olivia over anything. It was theirs, always would be and the fact they had been able to share their first kiss meant the woman had not stolen that moment either.

"I can draw you a bath, you need to relax."

Olive eyes stared at him, "will you join me?"

"Always," Peter kissed her and then left a small kiss on her head before getting up to head to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The bath was relaxing, they both enjoyed the close intimacy entwined with relaxing after a week of crazy. Peter made sure her hand stayed dry, having her circle her arm around his neck. His finger grazed her stomach softly as she relaxed with her eyes closed. It wasn't sexual but a soft intimacy that was solely theirs.<p>

"Walter did something for me," Peter whispered to her, "while you were seeing the shrink...he gave me a box of gifts. Ones that he had bought each year on his son's birthday. He said he knew I wasn't his son but I was as close as he'd get...it's like before but backwards."

Olivia turned her head so her forehead rested against his throat. "He's trying to accept this, us and everything else."

"It just made me elated that he'd do that..." Peter kissed her forehead and let his eyes look down at her, she was relaxing for once since everything demanded her attention months before. Letting his eyes wonder down her body, he smiled knowing she was his once again. It wasn't a look of lust but of love, the scars were gone but she had a burn on her arm that had healed...he always wondered what it was from. Letting his fingers smooth over it, it was about five inches long and was a significant burn as the hair on her arm hadn't grown back.

"You reached out to me," her voice was soft, "before you came back you were a mass of energy, a blue ball of energy. You reached to me, trying to make me help you...the energy burned me. Walter told me it would heal eventually but it hasn't. It's okay though, I know why I got it and it doesn't bother me as much now."

Peter felt anger at himself for harming her, he clutched his jaw and was silent. After spending five minutes reining in his anger, he spoke softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't be sorry, you were trying to reach out to me...you did what you had to."

* * *

><p>Soon the water got cold and they reluctantly got out, after both were in pajamas Peter sat on the bed beside her and dressed her hand. She chuckled and he eyed her, "what is it?"<p>

Olivia turned his hand over and he saw the scar on his palm, "we'll match...sort of."

Peter shook his head and went back to dressing her wound, "it's healing, faster than I expected. The medication he's giving you must be a wonder...how's the pain when I rub the cream on?"

"A little bit of a sting but it numbs my palm so there's no pain within seconds."

Peter put the gauze pad on her palm and began wrapping her hand in the gauze wrapping. After, he left a kiss on her palm. "All done."

Olivia chuckle and leaned in, kissing him. "You're crazy you know that right?"

"Crazy about you...I think that's allowed though." He kissed her forehead, "it's late...we should get to bed since we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Full Disclosure...while we lay falling asleep?" It was a request, not a demand. Olivia wanted to exchange secrets while they waited for sleep to take them.<p>

Peter nipped her chin with his finger and nodded, "we haven't played in a while...a long while, sounds like a good idea." They crawled under the covers and laid facing each other, not curled up together. Secrets were exchanged face to face, it had always been a rule of their game. "You first."

Olivia smiled, "I remembered the other day where I hid your comic books because you wouldn't play with me, when we were seven and eight. I hid them in the hall closet in the box of donations your mother kept."

"I always wondered where those went!" He shook his head, "you little thief...hiding my magazines because you were jealous of the attention I gave them instead of you." All he got was a smirk from Olivia, "I hate the fact you sleep with a gun...it scares the crap out of me and I'm afraid you'll shoot me one night after a nightmare." He watched her sit up and take her gun from under her pillow, placing it in the side table drawer...a compromise.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that took so long, I had to find it and everything else under the sun took place. From now on I will do my best to get things up on time...plus I'm worry on one right now that will have everyone laughing. That is what else do you get when you have two Olivia Dunhams in one apartment, one mouring and the other one playing babysitting. There's boudn to be some fun times ahead.


	10. English Air and Ancient Rocks

To New Beginnings and Love

Spoilers: The Other Side Part 2 (Season 2), Subject 9, Novation, End of All Things, A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems Promo (Season 4). Beyond the Fringe Comics

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE, NOT THAT YOU'LL LISTEN BUT ALL AGES UNDER 16 PLEASE EXIT AND COME BACK IN A FEW YEARS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter woke to the sun, it was abnormal but he did that morning. He found Olivia laying beside him on her stomach, arms under the pillow and beside her face on the pillow. The tank top she wore was thin material, he saw each of her vertebrae through the black cotton. Running a finger over each of them, he kissed her shoulder before moving to her neck.<p>

Allowing his hand to slip under the tank top, his fingers grazed her bare ribs. Olivia's head turned and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning, you're up early."

"Time zone changes always make my sleeping schedule go crazy." He looked at her, "why are you up early?"

Olivia gave a soft chuckle, "my boyfriend is getting frisky so I can't sleep."

Peter leaned in and kissed her, "frisky huh, what are you going to do about that then?" She rolled over as he leaned over her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, "he's voting you get frisky as well. London air, makes foreigners get crazy."

The agent looked at him and smirked as she kissed him, "I might have to agree but I'll need some help."

"I think he can help with that." Peter moved to straddle her, careful of his weight as he rested on her. Moving his hands under the tank top, he pulled it over her head and leaned down to kissed her. Olivia wrapped her arms back around his neck and legs around his waist, shifting her weight till they flipped. His hands scaled her back, running up and down her spine. "Beautiful."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat back and looked at him, "I'll be right back." Leaning down, she kissed him gently. "Nature calls."<p>

She left him and looked back at the bathroom to see him staring at her. Closing the door, Olivia went about her business before washing her hands and leaving to return to the bedroom. Peter laid checking his phone when she walked in, standing by the bed Olivia stripped off her underwear before crawling back in bed. He put his phone up and looked at her as the agent straddled him on the bed.

"Hi," Peter kissed her and ran his hands up and down her back. Olivia rested her injured hand on his shoulder and ran her free hand through his hair. Peter rolled them carefully, holding her head in his hand as they did. Laying against the pillow with hair fanned out, he found her the most beautiful creature to ever grace the universes. "Beautiful...perfect and beautiful."

Olivia gasped and leaned her head back as he kissed down her neck and latched onto a nipple. Her hand tightened in his hair as Peter found her entrance with his hand, sliding two fingers inside. Pumping quickly, Peter watched as Olivia panted and groaned, pleasure rushing through her till she fell over the edge. Her head thrown back and mouth parted, she gripped his hair tightly.

Kissing her mouth, he soon found olive eyes staring into his own. "Please..." it was a whisper and he didn't hesitate to remove his soaked hand, allowing himself the freedom to join their bodies. Sliding into her was pure heaven, the ability to become a single entity at that moment, to love her like he would never love another.

* * *

><p>She flipped them like she did often and his hands ran down her spine as they kissed and rocked to their own rhythm that was only known to them. Staring into her eyes, Peter cupped her face gently. "I love you." It was a whisper, a promise to love her forever, she was his one and only. The universe had made her for him, designed her to fit into his arms perfectly, every curve unique to his own. Their connection spanned time, their love unlike anything before them...Peter perhaps wondered if it would be unlike anything that followed as well.<p>

Olivia kissed his chest and neck before meeting his lips, whispering words against it. "You belong with me."

"Always." His words spurred her on and he felt the heat in him tighten. Without a word, he spun them and she laid across the pillow, a goddess for him alone to worship. He was her servant, always would be and that would never change in a million years. Quickening the pace, Peter stared at her as she grew closer...her eyes shut and head back signaled. Whispering in her ear, he said the very thing that would throw them both over together as his moves got more jerky. "Come with me."

She gasped and screamed his name, "Peter!" He spilled himself within her as he followed her over the cliff.

* * *

><p>Breakfast had been English Muffins and fruit from the hotel room service. They'd began going out to catch a cab to head up to Salisbury Plain when a man pulled up. He got out and held out a card, "Miss Dunham, Mr. Bishop I'm Leo Masters...from the Massive Dynamic London Office. I deal in the Human Resource Department and Miss Sharp instructed me that I shall be your driver during your stay in London."<p>

Olivia looked at the card, it was the London business card they used. She saw his badge and it was legitimate as their badges couldn't be copied without total failure. "Thank you, we'll be heading to Salisbury Plain."

"Stonehenge, of course." He held open the door and both got in.

Soon they were on their way, it was a two hour drive. Peter looked at Olivia, she was enjoying the sights of London. "You know this is a complete reverse...the daughter of Massive Dynamic's shareholder where I was once the son of the shareholder."

Olivia chuckled, "are you jealous of my good fortune in this timeline?"

Kissing her head, he nuzzled her temple with his nose. "Never, I never envy or want what you have. I just think how odd it is, going from the ability to provide for you and our future children anything you'd ever need or want to being unable to do that."

"In some ways I'm glad, I wouldn't want any kids we have to be spoiled."

"Oh they wouldn't have been spoiled," he chuckled, "I'd have locked up the money in trust funds till they were either married or twenty-five, with a monthly access maximum."

Looking at her boyfriend, Olivia chuckled. "I find it strange we can talk about children we won't have for years despite only being together a max of four months, with the other timeline included. Most people can't wrap their minds around children till a year or two later."

"We know this is forever, most people can't guarantee that." Taking her hand, he held it. "I planned on proposing on our sixth month anniversary despite wanting to do it the day I bought the ring. I love you and I plan to love you all of my life and beyond. This is forever, you're stuck with me."

"Good," she leaned over and kissed him, "I want it that way...forever is perfect. Just think, we're getting the honeymoon out of the way early."

"Pre-wedding honeymoon...only we would do that, we never do anything traditionally or normal."

Shrugging, Olivia smiled. "You'll have to sue the universe on that account because I have no say in the way we do things."

"Yeah, I played with the universe once already...I'll stick with what we have and are doing."

* * *

><p>The drive to Salisbury Plain was nice, they actually played Full Disclosure again. Peter revealing some of his secrets as she gave away some of hers...in the current timeline. Arriving, they paid for a tour and joined in, looking forward the the monument.<p>

Getting there, they looked around as the guide explained some things. Peter touched one of the stones, Olivia watched him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just remember I told you I saw a timeline in the machine and experienced it. I also lived another, I saw the truth...who the First People were. I lied, they weren't us...it was easier to lie to get my fathers to do what they had to do to keep from murdering each other and the universes."

"So we aren't the First People?"

He shook his head and looked at her, "no, the First People built this monument...I was here or it felt like I was here when it was just built. They lived on an island not far from here called Hy-Brasil, after Atlantis fell. One said...he said that one day we would be worthy enough to live there. I think it exists but is kept secret, that the First People are watching everything we do...no revealing themselves till they day humanity proves we are ready."

Olivia touched the center stone later and felt a connection to the place they stood in. She knew without being told that the center stone had been an alter...to what she had no idea.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Olivia has a few visions...I'm bringing the comics in, sorta. I hope you all have enjoyed this little smutty piece because unfortunately there won't be another in this entire story.

Read and Review...thank you!


End file.
